


To the lonely you (you are not alone).

by signalnayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst (a little), F/F, Gen, Love me some gays, Multi, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalnayeon/pseuds/signalnayeon
Summary: Jeongyeon’s world turns upside down the minute her family name makes every headline and travels all around the globe.Nayeon comes back to her country of birth, with a new father, and the same dire need to beat herself up over things she had no control of.Momo never learned to live with burdens,And Sana. Well Sana cannot be anything other than perfect.One way or another, they end up being each other's salvation.





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how it goes. Thank you for reading, and I apologize if it's too long :p

 

 

> She hated mornings. She hated them passionately.

 

Waking up meant that she’d have to deal with the reality she’s been forced into, that she’d have to wait a whole day in order to find peace back into the confinement of her room, in her bed, protected by the walls that sleep would’ve built around her. But considering that she was far from being the luckiest person alive, sleep didn’t always rhyme with peace for her.

Most of the times, she had dreams as well. Not the good kind. The ones that never had an ounce of happiness in them, and if they did, then that slight moment would get ripped away by whatever came next. If the nightmares were terrible, then her sleep paralysis was vile and soon enough, her bed stopped being her so called comfort zone and her worries invaded her every day life.

 

So why would she still hate mornings?

 

The answer was right there, in front, behind, around her, left and right.

 

She stops the engine and leaves her car just as a herd of cameras surround her. The voices begging for her attention, the bodies pushing one another make her feel sick to her stomach, and if she wasn’t used to it already, she would’ve fell to her knees and cried. Nonetheless, her eyes do get teary because even though she was expecting it to go this way, she kept hoping and praying they wouldn’t follow her to school. Not on the first day. Not since it’s been a month since the issue was covered.

 

She could already foresee the headlines, hear her name on every radio station and television, because even though she never watched the news, her mother did from time to time and when she’d notice that her daughter had gotten home, she’d hastily look for the TV remote and turn it off.

 

She’s leaning against her car, still surrounded, head hung low, shoulders down, when she hears louder voices taking over, chasing the cameras away. She doesn’t have to look up to know it’s the teachers, and she eventually recognizes the headmaster’s voice before his hand lands on her shoulder.

 

“Miss Yoo are you alright?’’

 

She only looks up to see the coach and PE teacher threatening the lives of the remaining reporters in the distance.

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t utter a word. She gently moves aside the headmaster’s hand and leaves the scene, ignoring the prying eyes of every student around and the urge of deforming them.

 

She wasn’t the violent type. Maybe she should become one.

 

* * *

 

 

> She loved mornings. She loved them passionately.

 

French boys were entertaining to say the least, but she missed and longed for her home. Video calls were not enough to satisfy her wants. It may and does sound absurd, but she missed high school the most during her stay in France. Don’t be quick to judge. She had her reasons. Valid and real ones, and _they_ were currently greeting their circle of friends, laughing and sharing jokes with the ones they weren’t able to see during the two months break.

 

She paid no attention to the crowd of reporters waiting by the school parking lot, eyes fixed elsewhere. Minatozaki Sana’s heart flipped at the sight and didn’t even try to hide the giant smile that was quickly and surely drawing itself on her lips, nor stop her legs that started running their way while maintaining a stable and high shriek, loud enough for everyone to hear. _Them_ included. Just like that, Momo _and_ Mina knew what was coming for them.

 

They turn around just in time for Sana’s body to crush them into a tight and suffocating embrace. Momo fakes disgust, making Mina giggle at the sight, but she also wraps an arm around the loving brunette, bringing her even closer to them (if that was even possible).

 

They were never used to being apart for that long.

 

Sana was sent abroad by her father to follow a study program (her grades did fall a little last year) and it ended up feeling more like a gift than a punishment.

 

Momo spent the first half of her summer break with her mother and father in law, also Sana’s, since their parents remarried. Much to her disagreement and displeasure, her own biological father had showed up to claim her during the second half of the break, and her mother had no other choice but to give her away, promising her that she’d be back home on her first day of school. And indeed, her mother fulfilled her promise since Momo’s luggage was sent back into the Minatozaki household the same morning.

 

Mina was just as busy as the two sisters. Her parents had decided to stay by the country side in their vacation house before leaving to Japan. Her cousin was getting married, and unlike what she hoped she’d be able to do, Mina couldn’t say no to the invitation. Apparently, it would’ve been “rude’’ and “impolite of her’’ not to pay a visit to the rest of the family who were all so “dying to see her’’.

 

Their tear worthy reunion comes to an abrupt stop when they start hearing both the loud questioning and cameras in action. The noise causes them to detach from one another and realize that all eyes were now on the school’s parking lot.

 

“Is it-‘’ The question dies in her throat the second she picks up a familiar name being screamed over and over by the reporters.

 

“Yeah. It’s her’’ answers Momo, gaze softening the second she catches a glimpse of the not so short and fading blonde hair.

 

Jeongyeon’s hair was almost the same color as when she left school grounds, except that she let it grow. Momo wondered if it was intentional or if it was because she couldn’t and wouldn’t want to go outside.

 

“So you’ve heard?’’ Questions Mina.

 

Sana tears her gaze away from the crowd right as the teachers pass by her, rushing towards the parking lot. Mina is looking her way, waiting for an answer.

 

“Yeah’’ She speaks, looking around to notice the same disgusted and angry reactions deployed by the students around, “Even the French media covered the case’’

 

Mina nods her head.

 

“Same thing in Japan’’

 

Momo felt her stomach twist as soon as she got a clear sight of the older girl now that the cameras were gone (she never liked her teachers, but maybe they gave her a reason to admire and applause them today for protecting the teenager).

 

They weren’t friends, but more like acquaintances. It was the least they could be considering that both Sana and Momo were part of the cheerleading squad and that Jeongyeon was both the soccer team’s captain _and_ ace player.

They never really met anywhere else but during practice and official games. Perhaps there were a few occasions where they’d briefly greet each other in the hallways, either with a smile or a one syllable word, and whereas Sana and Momo were particularly fond of parties and alcohol and anything that involved both, Jeongyeon, no matter how high she was located on the school’s social hierarchy (being captain had its pros), never cared enough to show up to any of these events.

 

 

The strap of her pink backpack loosens and she moves to put it back to its place too quickly for comfort. She winces at the sudden move, making the heads in front of her snap her way. She feigns ignorance as she discreetly (too late. She’s been caught) massages her shoulder but should’ve known better that her friends wouldn’t let her get away with it.

 

“Are you still doing it?’’ Asks Sana, eying her skin for any evidence.

 

Momo doesn’t need to answer for any of them to figure out the truth.

 

Mina sights. Momo recognizes it as the one she gives Ray, her dog, whenever he ends up doing his business anywhere he’s not supposed to. He was old, but the Myouis had just recently moved houses and he was having a hard time adapting to the change. Quite different from Momo’s case, but it still gave away the same energy.

 

“You got even better at makeup’’ She mentions, having had fully accepted (that’s a lie, she could never) that there was nothing they could do to change Momo’s mind.

 

“So did you, but I see right through you’’ She retorts.

 

There’s a silence. One that usually never rests between them. It’s awkward. Momo’s awkward. She gets awkward whenever she feels like she’s getting scolded (it doesn’t happen often, but recently, these two friends refuse to rest her case). Mina is looking at her phone, feigning annoyance, pretending to be checking out her schedule, pretending that the comment didn’t trouble her the least. Sana is pissed, Momo could tell by the twist of her lips.

 

“The uniform helps’’ Answers the blonde girl, daring her sister to speak what’s on her mind.

 

Sana just snaps her neck back in her direction. Momo doesn’t let go of her furious eyes for a second. The duel doesn’t last long and unlike what they both believed, it isn’t actual words that put an end to it.

 

Sana gets slightly shoved. She almost trips if it weren’t for Momo’s strong hold.

 

“Sorry’’

 

The apology is barely audible, muffled in ones clothing and when Sana turns around, she manages to catch a glimpse of the other girl. Although a good amount of her face was hiding behind her pulled up jacket, she recognizes the same girl she has been seeing on every screen for the last couple of weeks.

 

Something falls from her pocket, something that looks like a card, but Jeongyeon was already walking away rather quickly, as if the group of friends were affected by a grave illness.

 

It’s only when Sana crouches down to retrieve the card that she notices how silent it has gotten around her. All eyes were on the brunette, eyes filled with alarming looks, and soon enough Mina grabs her by the shoulders.

 

“Are you okay?’’

 

Momo looks away guiltily.

 

She could be the violent type. Maybe she shouldn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

> She genuinely didn’t care about mornings.

 

Either the sky was clear and sunny, or dark and starry, she still worked hard to achieve her goals. You could add that fact to the long long long list of reasons why Park Jihyo was the closest to perfection human beings could ever get to (it’s a real list. She saw it herself and she still doesn’t know what to think of it. Was it cute that someone, or many pupils, were keeping up with her? was it scary? She honestly didn’t know. Maybe she shouldn’t care).

Jihyo had ambitions. She had plans, goals to achieve, and one of her many tasks that would lead her to the road she chose for herself, was currently waiting for her in the headmaster’s office.

Turns out her morning wasn’t going to go as expected. She realizes it the second she closes her locker and gets greeted by a group of three juniors she knew all too well.

The shortest one one was holding the camera at the right level, receding her head to get a clear view of the screen. The, clearly, tallest one of the trio was holding a small notebook in a hand and a pen in the other, ready to scribble anything and everything that was being said. She even had another pen resting right above her ear, and Jihyo would’ve found it painfully cute if she didn’t already know that the group wasn't going to make this morning easy on her (it _really_ shouldn’t be cute).

Then came the one right in the middle, holding a microphone, eyes shinning with that same amusing twinkle that could look either humiliating in a funny way, or strangely discomforting. Jihyo didn’t think it was neither of them.

 

The senior rolls her eyes and holds back a groan, already having had figured out what was coming next.

 

“I won’t help you’’ The taller girl’s pens moves quicker than lightning on her notebook and Jihyo just _has_ to raise an eyebrow at that, “why are you even writing that?!’’

 

The junior looks up from the inked page, innocently gazing at her. She writes something else again, slowly, almost in a challenging way, without breaking the visual contact, and Jihyo loses it.

 

She drops her bag to the ground and steps forward, eyes also challenging, but is quickly held back by the mic girl who did her very best to push her back against the row of lockers. Jihyo actually takes her arms off her to do it herself, and Dahyun finally lets out a breath.

 

“It’s alright’’ She repeats, trying to catch her breath, “You’re doing great Tzuyu keep up the good work’’ She says, patting her friend’s elbow.

 

The camera girl suppresses a giggle as she points once again the device on mic girl.

 

“Dahyun sweetie you’re doing amazing’’ She manages to say between laughter.

 

Jihyo can’t tell if it’s Dahyun’s ridiculous poses or her own reference that make Chaeyoung laugh. It’s probably both. She doesn’t know. She doesn’t care.

 

“Anyway, back to the serious matter’’ The mic girl faces the senior once again, “you promised!’’

 

“I literally _never_ did’’

 

“Yes you did!’’

 

“No I didn’t!’’

 

“I caught you on tape’’

 

“Show me evidence then!’’

 

Their quarrel comes to a progressive end when they realize how quiet the hallways have gotten and contrary to what they had initially thought, separately, it wasn’t because of them.

 

A single person walked in the middle. The path had been cleared for her the second the students saw her walk inside the building. Her earphones were plugged into her ears, probably to block whatever nuisance, and more likely what was being said about her. Her eyes were looking ahead, no where in particular, refusing to meet anyone’s. Was it because she couldn’t care too? Or was it because of fear? The clear clenching of her jaw gave Jihyo an idea on the matter.

 

It could’ve gone like that. Jeongyeon could’ve walked quietly to wherever she was headed and whatever this is would’ve ended as fast as it would’ve started. But not everyone was for that perturbing silence.

 

Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu share a knowing look before nodding and not a second later, the oldest one out of the three steps right in front of the girl, blocking her way.

 

“Miss Yoo can we have a few words?’’

 

Jeongyeon doesn’t think twice before ignoring the girl.

But Dahyun can’t say the same. She tails behind her, asking every question she could think of, under the eyes of the couple dozen of students present, and soon enough more, thanks to the camera in Chaeyoung’s hands.

Among everyone that was present, only Jihyo thought it’d be wise to stop this before it backfired.

 

“How do you feel on your first day of school?’’ Jeongyeon doesn’t know what tempts her to stop the music, “I’ve read that you couldn’t leave your house for two weeks because of the reporters that decided to camp outside, or was it something else? Shame perhaps?’’ She walks faster, hoping that the junior would just vanish away. Her hands turn into fists as she tries her best to collect her anger, “How do you feel about being worldwide known?’’ She hears another voice, someone trying to stop the girl from asking more questions, telling her to shut up. It’s Jihyo.

 

It genuinely surprises her. Jeongyeon can’t help but turn around just to sneak a glance at the senior that everyone knew and watched as she grabbed the younger girl by the arm, pulling her away. It would’ve maybe worked, and maybe, Dahyun would’ve stopped if she hadn’t caught Jeongyeon’s eyes and the soon to be reporter in her emerged.

 

In a matter of seconds, she frees herself from Jihyo’s grasp and brings back the unconnected microphone closer to her lips for more questions.

 

“Do you miss your father?’’ She sees the way Jeongyeon’s eyes widen, taken aback a little, and it's only when said girl turns around again that she grows the courage to ask one final question “more importantly, do you and, can you, still consider him as your father?’’

 

The next turn of events happen too quickly for anyone to register them in time.

 

Dahyun gets shoved to the lockers, her microphone no longer in the grasp of her hand, and collar pulled up in a way that made her stifle. In front, staring right back at her, were the darkest and scariest pair of brown eyes she’s ever met before. One thing that was particularly memorable in them was the wetness they confined, and before anyone (Jihyo) could intervene, Jeongyeon let go of the younger girl.

 

She sniffs as she recomposes herself, letting her hands take care of her blazer and the thin jacket that she was wearing over it. Dahyun so dramatically slid against the metallic walls until she sat down on the floor, where her two friends rushed to help her. When Jihyo showed up, the first thing she noticed was the guilty look in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

 

“I'm sorry. not that it matters’’

 

Her earphones find their way back into her ears and so does the music. Jeongyeon readjusts her backpack over her shoulder and disappears as she takes a turn.

 

A flash of blonde hair and pink passes in front of everyone, running after the gone girl at full speed, and Jihyo actually thinks about joining them but decides against it. She wasn’t friends with her, they spoke a few times and that was it, but she could tell the tough act wouldn’t last long. It was only a matter of time before Jeongyeon exploded and maybe, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

 

Her eyes follow the track Momo ran but in opposite direction, trying to figure out where she came from and then, she spots her.

 

Sana and Mina were standing at the entrance of the hallways, with a bunch of other students, but they were too busy with each other to notice anyone else. Mina’s hand was grasping Sana’s arm, probably to prevent her from following the other girl and it probably explained why they were arguing silently, eyes clashing, saying much more than words ever will.

Mina doesn’t lose the battle. She never loses anything at all, that, Jihyo knew all too well.

 

It’s in the process of rolling her eyes that Mina sees her, standing right next to Dahyun and her friends; but giving them no attention whatsoever. So they just stare at each other, and Jihyo doesn’t know for how long it lasts. She only knows that, she should hurry and leave the second the bell rings, and since Mina never loses, it’s Jihyo who breaks the visual contact and walks away.

 

* * *

 

> “She’s not here’’

 

Jihyo forces a smile, readjusting her bag on her shoulder. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t completely pissed that the new girl for whom she travelled all the way to the other side of the building for, even thought she had classes in one of the very first classrooms, was running late…on her first day.

 

“It’s probably because of the reporters. A few parents called complaining about the traffic they caused.’’ The headmaster leans back against his office chair, “sorry for disturbing you miss Park. I’ll send her to class myself as soon as she shows up. You’re free to go’’

 

Jihyo forces another smile, making sure to let her acting skills manifest this time as she bows down.

 

The man bites the inside of his cheek nervously as he watches her make her way to the door of his office. He’s been nervous ever since the teacher’s reunion they had a week or two ago and where a specific amount of employees shared their complaints and worries to him regarding this school year. He himself, shared their concern, but knew of no solution.

 

The day hasn’t even begun, and as expected, a few parents had already threatened to remove their children from the school after they’ve told them to. Classes haven't even started and every teacher has already caught onto the fearsome atmosphere they all dreaded. They couldn’t risk letting it continue, the school’s image and future was in line, but he completely was against sending off the one student who was causing all this ruckus when he was persuaded that it wasn’t her fault. And whereas some agreed with him, others disagreed completely.

 

It would be too unfair, and he was ready to fight for what he thought was right.

 

“Jihyo…’’ He stops the senior student right as her hand lands on the door knob. Said girl turns around, surprised and nervous that she was called by her first name, “I have a favor to ask of you’’

 

 

* * *

 

 

> People are often mistaken.

Loneliness isn’t as bad as they may think it is. Loneliness isn’t as sad or as tragic.

She learned the definition by heart after she had spent the whole evening looking it up. Perhaps it was because she wanted to learn more about herself, or maybe because she was bored, with nothing else to do.

According to Wikipedia (people’s number one and most trusted source of information, and thus by definition,) Loneliness is a **complex** and usually **unpleasant** **emotional** response to isolation. It typically includes **anxious feeling** of lack of connection or communication with other beings, both in the present and extending into the future. As such, **loneliness can be felt even when surrounded by other people**.

She remembered rolling her eyes as soon as she had finished reading the website’s paragraph and decided to not consult it any further. Maybe there was a valuable reason why teachers hated that website.

She had closed her laptop but only ended up opening it mere seconds later to check out another tab because, she was still bored after all.

Nayeon completely disagreed with the similar definitions she found that evening.

In no way was Nayeon ‘complexed’ by her loneliness. She didn’t think about it much. It was how she always was (lies, we all know there’s an event that triggers one’s actions, and isolation can be one of the many consequences). She never was the class clown (maybe in the past she did make her classmates laugh from time to time but that was it). She never was the athletic type (she definitely didn’t participate in each and every taekwondo competitions and definitely didn’t win each and every one of them. Or did she?). She never was the kind of girl that received letters on valentine’s day (chocolates and heart shaped post-its do not count) and she clearly wasn’t the type to give them neither (maybe she did. Once. But the person never showed up to school the day after and eventually disappeared from her life). Nayeon wasn’t extraordinary nor out of the ordinary and she never did anything about it.

Don’t expect her to. You’d only get let down(she heard it a couple of times but it never hurt to repeat it again: she lived to disappoint).

Boy was she far from being emotional.

She didn’t feel a lot. At all. The last time she cried was during a funeral, but she hasn’t shed a tear since then. Not even when she broke her leg during a car accident. Not even when she got made fun of for eating lunch alone. Not even after the constant teasing and snark remarks.

Nayeon had a theory. She just had to satisfy her primary needs, enough to subsist, and rid herself of the glut, including burdening emotions such as anger, happiness or ambition, and non necessary human interaction. She called it being self sufficient. Maybe living that way wasn’t as interesting, but at least it was easier. So much easier for her. Right.

Nayeon still has to disagree with another theory made by the Wikipedia page, because Nayeon didn’t feel loneliness when she was surrounded by other people. And she is constantly surrounded. And she is constantly irritated by it.

So yeah. Nayeon doesn’t agree with that definition of loneliness. Point is, loneliness isn’t what people portray it to be. It isn’t that horrible, and Nayeon liked it way too much to be honest. Maybe she was different like that (different doesn’t mean extraordinary or out of the ordinary. Not in her case).

She’s the one who isolated herself from everyone else in the first place. She pushed everyone away for the sole purpose of being alone, because heck, she needed it, and she never felt better than when she was by herself, in her own little safe bubble, away from the voices that were constantly scolding her, or calling her out of her room because the guests have arrived and she _has_ to come down even though she won’t say a word to them.

Nayeon loved to be alone, with her own self. Truly a delight.

 

* * *

 

> “We’re here!” Exclaims the voice to her left and the earplug that was once in her ear gets pulled away. Nayeon takes her seat belt off, “remember to smile, make friends and study well” insists her mother, to which she responds:
> 
>  

“I can only guarantee one of the three”

 

Nayeon’s mother didn’t always (never actually) drive her to school for it meant waking up at a certain hour, rather early in the morning, and that, her mother couldn’t do.

 

Honestly, Nayeon also preferred it that way. It saved her from all the unnecessary talking, and her ‘bad manners’ that would create a quarrel somehow one way or another. At least the people in the subway never annoyed her. Everyone had their own space, and no one would violate it. She says ‘no one’, but there are a few brave ones who have dared to. Boys to be more exact. Older or younger, but all going after the same goal: her phone number. Most times, Nayeon would just ignore them and they’d eventually get that she wasn’t interested, but some of them had a tendency of a being absolute pains, and thus, Nayeon would often have no other choice but to add some glaring into her ignoring procedure.

Point is, Nayeon used to go to school and get home by subway (even though she did have her driving license and her own car because her mother also insisted she got both). Imagine her surprise when she saw the middle aged woman waiting by her husband in the kitchen, food prepared on the table. Food made by her (another shocker).

 

“Make an effort. Your father-”

 

“Is dead” she interrupts before she can even realize it. It settles an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach for a mere second before she recomposes herself. A leak. Nayeon hatted when they happened.

 

The mother and the daughter enter a staring contest before the older one gets the upper hand. Nayeon looks down at her bare thighs. Her outfit was also something she’d have to get used to. She’s never worn a school uniform before, but the most prestigious high school in the whole country obviously required a dress code, or else it wouldn’t be the most prestigious school in the whole country.

 

“Your father” her mother emphasizes (Nayeon doesn’t know if she hears the voice crack or if she just imagined it) “paid a lot of money to get you in here”

 

Nayeon decides to play with her skirt. It’s beige. One of her favorite colors. At least there was that. It could distract her for the time being. There was no need to getting angry. She knows she shouldn’t since it never got her anywhere.

“I never asked him to”

“Well he did it for you. Because he wants you to have a good surrounding and associate with good people”

She ~~almost~~ laughs. Scratch that. Nayeon does laugh.

“Are you sure it’s not because he wants to make more money out of this…” Her eyes travel to what’s behind her window to look at the similar yet so different pupils, all rushing to the inside of the larger building “good surrounding?”

A flash of pink catches her eyes and she unwillingly follows the trio. Three girls. Nayeon could tell by the way they walked, or the way their hairs bounced on their shoulders, that she should avoid them at all costs. It takes a minimum of effort to look away and to remember the initial conversation she was having,

“Plus. He should know by now that I don’t do friends. I won’t benefit him in any way” there’s a brief silence. She realizes this wasn’t his doing, “unless he’s doing this to please you”

Her mother was very talkative.

That’s probably how she seduced her, soon to be, husband. A business man like him couldn’t afford to not have a spouse. She was needed in the house as much as she was needed for work procedures. Dare he say, a talkative and sociable wife was better than winning the lottery, because she’d enable him to get even more money than that. Most of his clients were married, and their own spouses would get bored during either outings or contract and deal procedures. A talkative and sociable wife was an asset that could help him create deeper links and seal better deals. It was even more advantageous if she had the looks. Her mother just happened to be both. A real catch. Maybe that’s the main reason why their marriage was rushed.

So yes. Her mother was a chatter box, nonetheless, the older woman was completely tongue tied by the time her daughter had stopped talking. Nayeon thought that, for once in her life, she couldn’t answer. And Nayeon was right. Her mother did end up switching subjects.

“You better watch out. You and I saw the reporters leaving.”

“So she really studies here?”

It was a miracle whenever Nayeon’s curiosity peaked. It was mostly due to their immense lack of communication. It takes a few seconds for her to fully realize that her daughter had asked a question and she doesn’t miss the presented occasion.

“Yes she does.” She pauses, remembering who they were dealing with, “I don’t need to remind you to be careful. You don’t want to associate with people like her”

“Why not? I thought she was rich.” Her mother glares at her, “is it because of her father?”

The older woman tenses. Nayeon can almost see the steam leaving her ears. Instead of getting scolded, Nayeon gets thrown off the second her mother decides to slide the sun glasses that were once resting on her head, back onto the bridge of her nose where they belonged.

“Jump out, I have to leave” Her tone is cold, and just like that, Nayeon knows she did the right thing.

“Maybe I will smile and make friends. One will be enough”

That was the final straw.

Nayeon’s mother loses all patience as she leaned in to push open her daughter’s door.

“You’re gonna get late to class’’

She puts her seat belt back on and grabs the steering wheel tightly, gaze fixed ahead, eyes hidden behind the luxurious brand of shades resting on her nose. Nayeon knows she’s being urged to leave the vehicle, and she’s happy to oblige. It was her main goal after all.

Putting her earplug back into her ear, replaying her music back on, Nayeon grabs her grey backpack and throws it over one shoulder when she steps out. The Range Rover barely waits for her to shut the door back as it already rushes to leave the school’s parking lot.

“Right”

Nayeon dares to take a deep breath, releasing it in one relieving go because she’s alone and she’s allowed to do that. Her eyes close and she tilts her head backwards letting the rays of sun warm her face. It’s all incredibly satisfactory until she realizes that she _is_ alone, and that not a single soul is standing outside. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn’t have bothered her.

 

* * *

 

 

> “I’d like to present to you a new student that came all the way from…”

 

She made it right on time, now standing right beside him because she was supposed to, and maybe if he had put on some perfume, deodorant or even showered at least once this week, then Nayeon wouldn’t be tiptoeing further away from him by the second (and of course, she’d be listening, but his breath was so bad and his voice so irritating, her ears were enduring twice the pain). She would’ve preferred if the headmaster stayed.

In addition to being a loner, Nayeon also was far from being the luckiest girl alive.

Once again, she was used to it, and didn’t care whether it changed or not, but maybe, just maybe, she wished for the man’s hand to get cut off out of nowhere the second he rested it on her shoulder, pulling her back to her initial position when her nose clearly couldn’t take it anymore.

She hears a snicker and looks up to see all student’s heads turned towards the girl covering her mouth with her hands. The teacher however doesn’t seem to have heard the noise as he keeps going on with his introduction making Nayeon wonder what the hell he was saying about her and why was it taking too long.

Eventually, all eyes were brought back on her and eventually, she realized that the hand that was once resting on her shoulder was now lightly taping at it.

She doesn’t risk gazing up at the teacher, whom was surely looking down at her, from fear of losing her sight as well. Nayeon liked her eyes. She could go on without her ears, maybe it would guarantee her the actual and eternal propice she was constantly after (lies. She was a liar. She loved music too much), but her sight was too important.

“Introduce yourself” He speaks, loudly for everyone else to hear, unfortunately.

Nayeon has to stop herself from grimacing at the disgusting mix of morning and coffee breath that invades her nostrils. Her subconscious acts before she does.

“Didn’t you just do it?”

Maybe the laughter that erupts in the classroom is even more irritating than the teacher’s voice. Maybe she would’ve preferred if he never stopped talking next to her instead, because Nayeon’s remark, or the way her classmate’s eyes suddenly lit up, meant that she was going to get addressed. They were going to mistake her for someone interesting, extraordinary and out of the ordinary, and Nayeon wouldn’t get her peace until a few weeks, after everyone’s done trying.

She apologizes to the teacher hoping it could help her case.

“Hello, my name is Im Nayeon” She answers, keeping it brief for more than a few reasons, although she knew her plan could backfire and that it could also make people more curious regarding her case.

A hand raises up and this time however, the teacher sees it and mentions for the student to speak up.

The girl stands up. Not too tall, not too short. Brunette, hair kept neat with or without the aid of her headband, and with distinguishable facial features. She was attractive, Nayeon enjoys it at first (she’s still human after all) before she thinks she recognizes her.

Everyone waits, but nothing ever comes. The teacher steps in, questioning his student for her odd behavior.

“Is everything okay miss Minatozaki?”

Her cheeks catch fire and Nayeon can’t help the way it warms her heart. She’s compelled to look at the girl’s eyes only to meet them halfway. Perhaps it was her first mistake among many. It made Nayeon angry. Terribly angry. Angry for not being warned, angry at herself for looking into them and feeling more at ease than she has ever felt in the past few years.

“I’d like to use the restroom” Stutters said girl, looking away right as her cheeks grew darker and darker shades of red.

Nayeon perfectly understands. She would feel embarrassed too if she had to ask for the same request.

“Permission granted”

Minatozaki Sana calmly pulls her chair back and leaves the classroom, looking rather composed, which was a total contrast to her reddened cheeks and just like that, Im Nayeon is asked to take the empty seat behind hers.

By the time she had decided to hide her face in her arms, hair sprawled all over the desk to hide the fact that she secretly got back to listening to her music, the chair in front of her moved. She hears it because she was waiting for it.

 

The lesson starts off immediately and Nayeon finds her desk oddly comfortable. The soft music playing in her ears isn’t of any help, and she knows her eyelids are getting heavier and heavier by the second. That is until she feels something poking at her shoulder and she gets torn between feeling thankful for whatever it was, or despising it for taking away from her what could’ve turned out to be the best nap she’s ever had on high school grounds.

When she does adjust her posture on her chair, straightening her back while looking in the direction where she was poked, she comes face to face with another girl. She immediately recognizes the round face, soft and amicable features. It was the girl who first snickered upon noticing that Nayeon was trying to get further away from her teacher.

“I don’t advice you doze off. He’s known for giving a lot of surprise tests.”

Nayeon reluctantly nods her head, thanking the girl. Wanting to be lonely didn’t necessarily mean that she was going to be rude to every person that addressed her. Plus, the girl looked too heavenly Nayeon convinced herself that ignoring her would be considered a grave sin.

And then, in the process of turning her head to face the black board, she spots her.

Dirty blonde wavy hair cascading down her shoulders in a way that was too perfect to be real. Prominent jawline. Naturally pink lips. Thin nose. Eyes dark staring right back at her.

It doesn’t last longer than a second. Not when Nayeon actually looks back, internally wondering for how long has this girl been staring at her. And then the stranger just breaks the visual contact to bother the girl sitting right in front of Nayeon, Minatozaki (she remembered for some reason).

“I’m Jihyo by the way” her desk partner speaks up, regaining Nayeon’s attention.

She was now giving her a tight lipped smile. It was simple yet made Nayeon wonder how could someone emit such calm signals. Her posture was relaxed, her gaze was steady and warm, and Nayeon didn’t ever think one’s presence could ever make her feel so comfortable. Especially not someone she just met.

“I’m Nayeon”

Nayeon wasn’t that great with basic human interactions and it was probably because she deprived herself from it for so many years. But something about Jihyo terribly made her want to open up again. The latter girl’s smile widens, and Nayeon feels like she did the right thing.

“I know. You just introduced yourself”

It turned out that Nayeon would have to talk to Jihyo way more than anticipated. Because, not only was their teacher fond of surprise tests, but he was also quite keen on pair works (it would turn out to be the preference of most of their teachers this year).

Thankfully, Jihyo didn’t talk much, and luckily, she was just as good with mathematics as Nayeon was with avoiding unnecessary conversation and thus, Nayeon didn’t end up doing all the work alone (something she was very used to in her old high school. Maybe it was one of the (many) cons of loneliness.). Thankfully, both Jihyo and Nayeon finished all the work that was given to them in time, and luckily, the bell rang right when the latter thought her brain would overwork itself.

Every student gets up from their seats, including Minatozaki, and Nayeon can feel one or many pair of eyes watching her leave the classroom.

 

* * *

 

> Momo isn’t always right.
> 
>  

Quizzes were her worst enemies, for no matter how many options she had, she always found a way to tick every possible wrong answer. All of them.

She wasn’t one to come up with the most genius of plans. Fun? Yes. Actually smart and safe? almost never.

Flashback to that one night where she thought it’d be fun for Sana and her to go to a nightclub the second their parents fell asleep, and although Momo’s become quite an expert of sneaking out of the house at night, she was still an amateur back in the days (keep in mind that this was a year ago) and had completely forgotten to bring both the keys of the house and the bag in which they put in their clothes for the night (they were supposed to change in the car since climbing down the tree next to her window in short skirts and tight dresses wasn’t exactly comfortable).

Mina did pick up the phone when they called her, only to tell them to ‘fuck off’ and that she’d ‘cut their fingers and give them to eat to the pigs in her grandfather’s farm’ if they ever rang her doorbell (charming). Her own peculiar way of telling them (again) that she was (extremely) tired and didn’t want to join their mess of a plan nor help them out (in her defense, she did warn them that they’d mess up somehow, twenty four hours before the operation even started).

One way or another, they made it inside the nightclub (bless the bright lipstick that Sana bought the night before for the special occasion) and danced and got drunk without money, keeping the change for the uber they’d call later on (flirting had it’s perks and the two Japanese girls knew when and how to bat their eyelashes).

They do manage to call an uber, and even better, get inside it without any help, or spilling anything. What they still don’t know is why they asked him to drive them back to their home, when they obviously didn’t have the keys or any way for them to get inside. Surely Mina didn’t mean it when she said she’d cut their fingers? Right?

“I don’t know’’ had answered a half asleep Momo, “she sounded pretty serious to me’’

And that’s the story to how they fell asleep in their porch and you probably don’t want to know what happened after they woke up by their parents, with sore necks and aching limbs. 

Point is, Momo isn’t always right, but she knew she gave the right advice when she convinced Jeongyeon to at least show up to her team practice when she knew that she’d be skipping all of her classes (and she was, surprise, right. They shared the same ones but she hadn’t seen her in any of her classrooms all morning).

 

They were all on the outside field. Cheerleaders occupying the half next to the bleachers, and a bigger part being used by the female soccer team who were currently running in circle around the field.

Jeongyeon’s jumping jacks got harder to do by the second. Having teammates bump into you accidentally every once in a while was particularly challenging.

The coach, the man who created the team last year and watched them grow from their very first day, decided to intervene upon seeing that Jeongyeon was about to lose her cool. He walks to the bunch of teenagers, blowing in his whistle like his life depended on it. Gaining their attention wasn’t his intention, he wanted it to hurt and wanted them to remember it for a long time. Perhaps not all of them.

“Warm ups are over split into two teams of seven and six’’ He orders, throwing a ball their way. A ball that landed right into Jeongyeon’s hands.

“Shouldn’t there be a substitute?’’ Complains one of the girls, referring to the team with an additional player.

Anyone could tell the coach wasn’t in that great of a mood. His cap was hanging surely low over his head, covering his eyes. His teeth chewed on a mint gum in silence and the team’s trained with him long enough to know that it was one of his nervous habits. He hates gum.

“We have five substitutes and the five are playing’’ He replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeongyeon feels like she has to let go of the ball.

“Isn’t it unfair for a team to have one more player?’’ Retorts another one.

The coach stares back at her, tilting his head a little backward to make sure he wasn’t mistaken with who he was dealing with. Lisa was definitely getting into his list of useless students (it’s a real one, he writes the names of the ones who piss the hell out of him so that he never forgets not to treat them equally as the others).

“Well’’ He starts, taking a step forward, daring her to answer back again, “it’ll turn into a better training, be more challenging’’

Jeongyeon knows that she’ll be forced to let go of the ball.

“I say someone shouldn’t play’’

His head shoots towards the voice, but before he can slip a warning or two, another girl speaks up.

“I vote for Jeongyeon’’

It takes everything in him not to shout out curses at every single one of them. If there was anything he thought he had taught them for a year, it was solidarity. But this betrayal made him feel like he failed, and made him discover he could be disappointed with them as much as he was disappointed with himself and so, he couldn't help the way his voice slightly rose.

“Jeongyeon’s your captain. She’s playing whether you like it or not’’

There’s a silence. The ball falls to the ground.

“Well it’s about time we get a new captain’’

 

* * *

 

> “Momo!’’

The blonde girl gets carried to the top of the three person pyramid. Her legs are stretched out in front of her in a perfect straight line, and her eyes follow her arched feet to the other end of the field.

_No no no no no no no_

The pressure on her thighs and calves gets tighter but she was too preoccupied with thoughts to notice it. Instead, she keeps trying to guess what had happened with the soccer team, and precisely why was Jeongyeon walking away from them while tearing her captain armband off.

_No no no no no no no no…_

_“_ Momo!!’’

The shorter haired girl makes her way to the bench that was a few feet away from where she was practicing, too troubled to look anywhere else but at her feet and Momo feels the need to jump to her.

“Fuck Momo snap out of it!’’ Sana’s voice resonates, and this time however, even Jeongyeon turns around to look for the one responsible for all the noise.

Momo does jump.

She had completely forgotten she was supposed to in the beginning.

The hands holding her legs give her a push and she leaves her trance at the same time. She realizes she was too late and too unprepared when she’s standing up in the air, and a second later, only her left foot makes it inside the palms of one of the carriers.

So Momo jumps again, and the carrier is smart enough to let go of her foot to save the both of them from any more harm.

Her whole weight comes crashing down on her right foot and it twists slightly, making her lose her balance at the very end.

“Momo!’’ Shouts Sana for the third time as the carriers let her down, and she runs to join her sister on the ground like many else.

Jeongyeon sees the catastrophe from where she’s seated and is immediately compelled by whatever spell to run towards the girl on the ground, like she just ran after her a few hours ago (she wasn’t just repaying the favor. There was something else she couldn’t name yet).

When her knees come colliding with the grass, probably leaving more than one scratch in the procedure because she feels the stinging sensation, a few members of the cheerleading squad take some steps back, but she’s too worried to care.

“We should take her to the nurse’’ She informs, already working on putting Momo’s arm around her neck, but the latter fights back.

“It’s nothing to worry about’’ She claims as she moves her ankle to prove a point, only for Sana and Jeongyeon to notice the way her face hardens and freezes completely, trying hard to suppress any emotion.

“It’ll be nothing to worry about when you go to the nurse’’ Responds the youngest of the two sisters, tone stern and serious.

Jeongyeon has to stop for a second. Even though she never was friends with the Minatozaki Sana, she still knew her. Or at least, she thought she did. She honestly didn’t think she was capable of speaking in any other way but in her sweet voice and it stunned her in some way.

Sana realizes that the soccer captain had completely stopped functioning when she notices that she’s the only one trying to pull Momo to her feet. So it’s with her sister’s arm around her neck, and her own arm around her waist, that she snaps the fingers of her free hand in front of the athlete to regain her attention, “Shall we go?’’

and Jeongyeon quickly obliges.

 

* * *

>  
> 
> “Luckily, It’s nothing too serious’’ 
> 
>  

The nurse puts the ice bag back on top of Momo’s ankle and walks back to her desk to write a name, date, and hour.

“Ha!’’ Mocks Momo throwing her fist up in victory, particularly to mock Sana, “I told you it was nothing to worry about’’

The nurse quickly counterattacks.

“Actually, one, you would’ve probably had a pretty severe sprain if it weren’t for your supple ligaments. I suppose you’re a dancer’’ Sana rolls her eyes knowing that Momo will probably never shut up about that one, “and two, there’s someone sleeping next to you so keep it quiet’’

Jeongyeon is particularly fond of the way Momo’s cheeks redden when she gets scolded, she even catches herself smiling before abruptly stopping to look at the bed next to the one Momo was laying. The curtains however, were pulled.

“You will feel pain though’’ Ads the nurse, “cover it with ice for 10 minutes the whole week, and if it still hurts then don’t hesitate to get yourself some anti-inflammatory’’

Sana takes note of everything in her head, knowing that there was a high chance Momo would forget what was said in the next five minutes.

“I wouldn’t advice adding much pressure on that foot for at least three days. That’s if you want a speed recovery at least’’

Momo nods her head affirmatively, already knowing that she wasn’t going to take one of three advices given to her. Speed recovery wasn’t her thing anyway, and plus, she still had her supple ligaments (Sana was going to hear that one a lot. She promises herself).

“I’ll keep her for the next twenty minutes or so’’ announces the nurse taking her eyes away from the hurt student to the two others “you girls can go back’’

and so they leave, but not before separately glancing back at Momo on that bed, where she childishly sticked her tongue out at Sana, and warmly smiled at Jeongyeon.

 

> The way back was probably one of the most awkward experiences Sana’s ever had. If Jeongyeon was bothered by anything including the heavy silence, then she was doing a great job at not letting it show.

So they do not speak and walk silently in the empty hallways, passing by a few filled classrooms from which they could actually hear the chatters inside. They walked, with a rather huge gap between them, a gap that was settled by Jeongyeon herself (was it intentional or not? Sana couldn’t tell). Did she mention that not a single word was shared between them?

Sana was this close to exploding. She hated uncomfortable silences as much as Jeongyeon hated mornings, and just when she was about to give in and ask a stupid random question that would’ve only made things even more awkward once it was answered, she remembered that she actually had something that belonged to the girl. Just like that, her energy refills entirely.

“Follow me’’ She speaks, suppressing a smile and trying hard to control her voice.

They make it to the back of the building that led to the field where their separate teams were training and Sana silently thanks Momo for convincing her to keep her bag with her instead of putting it away in the changing room like all the others.

Her name-brand bag is exactly where she left it, sitting on the second level of the bleachers and Sana pulls Jeongyeon along just like she pulls Mina whenever they go shopping together (she has a habit of revisiting the same corner over and over again until she choses what she really likes).

The Japanese girl rummages through her bag for a while, long enough for Jeongyeon to start feeling uncomfortable under the gazes of the rest of the cheer squad, because she knows they’re watching.

“Found you’’ Sana shouts enthusiastically showing the piece of paper proudly.

Jeongyeon doesn’t need to look twice to recognize it and quickly snatches the visit card away from her grasp to hide it in her palm. Sana is too astonished by how quick everything went to say anything. So instead, she steps down to be on the same level as her after recovering from whatever that was.

“It fell earlier this morning when you bumped into me’’

The tables had finally turned. Jeongyeon was the awkward one now, probably feeling guilty over her rushed and maybe violent reaction.

“Yeah about that, I’m sorry again’’ Her lips press into a thin line, and she swallows.

Sana doesn’t even think she’s ever heard a more sincere apology and the fact that it was over something so minimal makes her heart ache and soften at the same time. Not because it was absurd, but because it was Jeongyeon who was apologizing.

“It’s nothing to apologize for. No one’s clumsier than myself, trust me, I know what i’m talking about’’ She jokes, surprising herself for actually wanting to rid the girl from her discomfort, but it seems like her attention was entirely focused somewhere else.

Jeongyeon had stopped moving her leg.

Half of her body was turned towards the soccer team, watching as her teammates practiced and taking notes of what can be improved. Stuff that she’d obviously keep to herself.

Sana clears her throat and when Jeongyeon flips back her way, she’s met by a serious look once again.

The sun hits Sana’s brown eyes perfectly, enveloping her pupils into an envelope of golden iris, and Jeongyeon thinks that she might’ve never seen anything half as beautiful.

She’s noticed it before. Everyone did. Sana’s eyes were her most charming asset out of all the gorgeous features she possessed. The answer to how one could transmit so many emotions through them always was and still is out of Jeongyeon’s reach. But she gets it now, or half of it at least. When Sana looks at her, her breath actually gets caught in her throat as she manages to read every single one of her feelings. And god does she grow even more distressed, because Jeongyeon is almost sure that even a hint of sadness isn’t supposed to look this beautiful yet hurt so much.

“It feels weird’’ She speaks, reminding Jeongyeon that she wasn’t staring at a picture, that she should probably snap out of whatever trance she was locked in, “not seeing you with them. kicking and running after a ball you know’’

and she figured that she could hurt even more.

The beauty disappears and only the pain settles inside her. Not physical, but boy did she wish every night that it was that one instead.

“Yeah well, I don’t think you’ll be seeing me there anytime soon’’ The words barely manage to leave her mouth, afraid that, once it’s out there in the open, then they wouldn’t back out, that they would transform into a lethal truth.

Jeongyeon lifts her head up. Sana says nothing. Her left eye is half closed because of the sun. Jeongyeon thinks it’s a shame and doesn’t realize that Sana is leaning in until she feels her lips against her cheek.

“You’re not alone’’

It’s only when Jeongyeon leaves that Sana realizes that the rest of the cheer squad had been watching them the entire time. She doesn’t mind the attention. She was always used to it.

 

Not so far away, stood another student, neither from the soccer team or cheer squad. One that probably wouldn’t have cared less about what was going on. After all, she had just gotten out of art class, and it was safe to say that it didn’t turn out to be her favorite period and messed with her head more than once (don’t get her wrong, she loved art class, but _something_ about today’s lesson, and the pair work, wasn’t particularly enjoyable).

She watched the scene unfold like most of the people present and paid attention to what was being said around because she needed to know if whatever plan she had just come up with was either insane or insanely brilliant. Then she realized. It was insanely desperate. But she had plans, she had goals to achieve, and if the road was damaged, then she’d build one for herself.

 

* * *

 

> Momo’s been awkwardly playing with her fingers the whole time, occasionally eying the tray with hot chocolate and vanilla cake resting right between her and the other bed. The nurse on the other hand, a middle-aged woman whose glasses were always perched on the edge of her nose, occasionally eyed Momo, never moving from her desk, checking on her phone from time to time. It finally rings and she jolts to her feet, barely containing her enthusiasm.

The woman clears her throat the second she realizes that she isn’t alone, then manages to swiftly take off her white coat and shake her head to move the nonexistent hair blocking her view. She rounds her desk to open one of the drawers against the wall, and Momo pretends she doesn’t see her spray perfume on her neck. She turns around again.

“I’ll be going to the restroom’’ She announces, Momo doesn’t dare remind her of her personal bathroom waiting right behind that door, “you, stay here. And don’t move’’

Her warning finger moves down faster than anticipated and before she knows it, the only adult leaves the room in a hurry, betraying a certain eagerness.

Naturally, the first thing Momo tries to do is get out of her laying position and evaluate the state of her foot. She throws her legs to the side, touches the cold tile, and is about to stand up when her nose picks up the smell of chocolate once again. And she gets terribly tempted. She moves forward, her hand and arm leaning on the mattress and is only centimeters away from the cup when the bed squeaks. A voice rises from what she had believed was hell (It’s the devil, she had thought, he _is_ coming for me after all).

“She said don’t move’’

When the curtains in front of her get pulled, Momo’s met with something a little less terrifying than the ruler of hell, yet, just as dangerous. Momo looks at her like she’s seen a ghost.

“Do I look that pale?’’ she asks, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

Her long fingers travel to the cup, wrapping around it to bring it closer but she doesn’t drink yet. She keeps it, as if to prove a point, and it’s only when Momo takes her eyes away from the dark orbs for the slightest second to see a raised eyebrow, that she realizes that she’s been staring.

Momo slightly shakes her head to chase away the pictures playing in it and swallows whatever unsettling feeling was growing within her.

“No I’m sorry it’s just that I thought-’’ she stops, looking for a better way to form a sentence, or a way to form one at all. Her eyebrows furrow, “Do I know y-’’

Momo never gets to finish her words. The message however, gets through.

“We’re in the same class’’ The girl takes a sip, breaking eye contact when she lets her eyelids close for a slight soothing second, and she’s talking again before she knows it “Did you fall on your head? is that why you’re here?’’

It surprises her.

It surprises the both of them actually.

Nayeon takes the cup away from her lips before they even get a chance to have another taste and quickly sets it back on the tray. Her unoccupied hands look for something else to do, and they settle back to her skirt. It’s beige. She likes the color.

Momo takes a deep breath and stares, again. It’s unconscious really, but so were the thoughts going everywhere in her head, screaming at her to ask the same question again after having had already searched through her memory. 

She looks tired. Nayeon looks tired. She looks different, but she looks like everything at the same time, and honestly, Momo thought that she was over any kind of confusing feelings, but she already doubted that she still had a long way to go and so, she releases the faintest clue of a sight and leans back on her own bed, arms crossed over her chest.

The ceiling doesn’t look as engaging.

“Fun fact’’ she starts. The screaming voice in her head goes silent, “I did bump my head into the wall when i was younger. My life changed ever since’’

Nayeon watches as Momo’s lips gradually turn into a smile. She finds it odd, if not completely creepy.

“Wild’’

“I even bled’’ announces the blonde girl, pronouncing every word with a hint of pride and Nayeon just knows that it felt like some accomplishment to her. Definitely odd “Why are you here?’’

Nayeon would shut up, but it’s rude.

“Bad case period and didn’t have breakfast this morning. I guess the two don’t add up’’

“Wild’’ mocks Momo.

There’s a silence. One that actually disturbs Nayeon, and a silence that makes her feel all uneasy isn’t exactly what she’s been used to. It’s terrible. She can’t stand it, and she can’t stand the fact that she can’t bear with it.

Her arms wrap around her torso protectively, and Momo, who had turned her head to watch the girl, gets the wrong message. She instinctively gets in a sitting position, and, maybe Nayeon would be disturbed by the worry projected all over her face if she wasn’t already shaken. Or so, it’s what she’d like to think.

“Are you cold?? Do you want my jacket??’’

She focuses. She actually gives her full attention to the way Momo searches on both sides of the bed, under it, then sees the way her eyes look for something in the distance, and the way her lips slightly pout when she doesn’t find it. She sees the disappointment in Momo’s eyes when she turns around to look at her, but she acts like she doesn’t. Because Nayeon feels uneasy again, she feels different. So instead, she focuses on her skirt, because it’s beige, and it’s her favorite color.

“Nevermind. I don’t have it’’ Announces the blonde haired girl.

It feels familiar. Momo knows it. 

Nayeon goes back to sleep. Or fakes it. This time however, she lets the other girl take her food.

This doesn’t feel familiar to her. Nothing does. And she gets a feelings that nothing ever will again. So it’s only natural for her to grab at the bed sheets, wishing she could hold on to something she had no control over.


	2. Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana has a talk with her stepmother. Mina is hiding something. Jihyo and Nayeon end up in an unimaginable situation.  
> Everyone is given time to think and allow room for a coming growth, either they realize it, not.

 

Sayuko Minatozaki was making herself a sandwich in the kitchen when Sana stepped inside.

The teenager throws her purse on a stool before taking a seat and throwing her head in her arms (excluding a loud groan to show how tired she was). Momo’s mother chuckles at the scene, hands already working on preparing an additional snack.

“You’re home later than expected. Momo’s already in her room’’ Sana groans, again, and lifts her head to send her half of a smile before zoning out completely, “You got held up?’’

Sayuko knows something’s off when Sana doesn’t answer because she’s too busy with her thoughts.

The TV is on. The news are once again treating the case that has the whole continent watching closely, on the edge on their seats, waiting for the latest information to be released, newer clues.

Sana might’ve been there, sitting at the kitchen’s table, gaze directed towards her mother in law, but she wasn’t exactly present.

Not when she couldn’t stop thinking of what happened to her the minute classes were over. Not when the words kept repeating themselves inside her head, as if there was some sort of echo. Not when it felt like she was _actually_ considering what was said to her.

_“I know this is dumb” She had said to her, and Sana recalled thinking she had never seen Jihyo this nervous before, “but we really need this. The school does, she does, and you know it”_

_Sana didn’t immediately answer, too astonished by the favour she’s been asked to complete. In fact, Sana didn’t answer at all for she didn’t know how she could reply to that kind of request. Her mouth was agape, releasing air and hesitation._

_“Sana just-’’_

_But it was too late for Jihyo to add anything. Sana had just made up her mind, or at least, knew that she didn’t want to have this conversation at all._

_“I need to go”_

 

“Sana?”

“I need to go” She unintentionally speaks up, finally getting out of her trance.

Sayuko Minatozaki lets go of the knife in her hands and doesn’t hide her worry.

“Go where?” She asks.

Sana looks up, suddenly realizing her slip, and comes up with an excuse just as fast.

“My room” She starts, pausing for effect, “I have some homework to do”

Sayuko studies her carefully, doubt evident on her features, and when the teenager moves to leave her seat, she stops her. Sana would have to eat first. There was no denying how exhausted she looked and she’d have to rest, so Sayuko insisted she’d stay a little more with her.

Her father was always difficult. In some way, Sayuko had to agree with him, very well knowing that he just wanted what’s best for his daughter. But on the other hand, she had to admit to herself that sending Sana to the other end of the globe for a slight drop in grades, was a little extreme. Especially during the entirety of her summer vacation.

It was no secret to anyone (but her father) that Sana had been working twice as hard ever since. Sayuko was afraid she might overwork herself one day or another.

She was very similar to her daughter in so many ways. Both were cheerful, absolute balls of energy, yet serious when needed to be. And both were terribly charming, in a way that made people aware that they mattered to them. It was one of their best and many qualities. It was why people were inevitably drawn to them. Because Momo and Sana had the ability to make people know they cared.

However, there still was a difference.

Momo was strong in a way Sana wasn’t. Momo learned through the years that only what _she_ thought of herself mattered. She taught herself to not care about what others thought, and although Sana claimed she felt the same way, she couldn’t follow that rule. And before long, Sana stopped to live for herself, and started to exist for others.

 

The TV stops being just some background noise, and Sana pays attention to it after she hears a familiar name.

Sayuko notices the sudden and new peak of interest and decides to turn around to watch the screen as well. A simple look at the headline makes her question if it had anything to do with why her daughter looked so down.

 

The reporter is standing in the middle of a surrounding, a view, that has become quite familiar in the eyes of the majority of the citizens, if not all of them. Behind him, what looked like the forensics team was still in action, as well as a few officers making their way further inside the forest.

“ **A ring was just recently found by the authorities near the crime scene** ” Sana barely hears him.

“Can you turn the volume up please” It doesn’t sound like an answer.

Sayuko grabs the remote.

“ **additionally to having found his fingerprints all over it, it was later on revealed the ring belonged to the main suspect Yoo Joon** ”

The middle aged woman scoffs before turning her back to the screen, clearly having heard enough. Sana gets intrigued by the reaction and turns on her stool.A few seconds consist of her watching Sayuko’s baffled expression before she gets to ask her question:

“What do you think of it?”

Sayuko lifts her gaze from the sandwich.

She was right, just like she was always right about all her clients. This case, one way or another, just recently started to trouble Sana. Then it suddenly clicked. She remembered.

The daughter of the main suspect was part of the girls’ football team Momo and Sana were cheering for.

“I think all the evidence point towards him” She answers, taking a drink and the time to carefully choose her words.

For some reason, Sana feels a wave of reassurance rush through her body.

“So you agree? He’s guilty!”

That same wave ends just as fast as it begun.

“I don’t” replies Ayuko to her surprise, “He has a solid alibi”

Her shoulders fall, she keeps in a sigh and tries to think about everything and anything other than what she was feeling. Was it disappointment? Was it something else? Was she wrong? Was she right? And most importantly was she supposed to feel guilty?

She thought about it, about his alibi. A camera from a grocery shop did catch him buy a lighter around the time of the crime, and although it would’ve been extremely delicate for him to get back to the scene on time to finish the work, the possibility was present.

“The whole case is a mystery to me. A lot is not being said, clearly.” Continues Sayuko “I just find it odd that, someone who has put a clear effort into hiding four bodies in the most inhuman way possible, would just let pieces fall that would immediately link him to the crime.”

Sana is silent and, this time however, Sayuko knows it’s because she’s carefully listening.

She stands up, plate in hand, heading for the sink.

“He was careful from the beginning. The plan was meticulously followed. He was going after the perfect crime” She pauses, putting the dish down before turning around to face her daughter. Her eyes say it all, she’s confused and doesn’t even realize she needs answers, “perhaps he succeeded”

The news are still on.

Sana only catches the end of a sentence before excusing herself and heading upstairs to her room.

“… **unravel the truth behind this sick and twisted case** ”

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t go to her room. Not directly. Not when every fibber in her body is telling her to get inside Momo’s abnormally quiet one.

The usual music was there. It always is. Momo likes to practice dance routines whenever she could, including when she’s doing homework (unbelievable but true. Mina still wonders how she does it).

Tonight however, the volume wasn’t loud enough for Sana to knock on Momo’s door like she always did, threatening to cut down the electricity if she didn’t turn it down. Tonight, the music coming out of Momo’s room felt more like a faint, distant, noise. And that’s how Sana knew something wasn’t right.

She walks inside, without knocking (obviously) and isn’t exactly surprised when she finds no one.

No Momo.

Just her unhealthy amount of teddy bears in her bed, under her covers, and an almost unnoticeably opened window.

So Sana doesn’t think twice before dialing a phone number, and Mina picks up right away.

“Hey what’s wrong?” She answers in the middle of wearing her grey jacket.

Her hands blindly fetch for her cap and car keys while waiting for an answer from Sana. It was safe to say she was in a rush.

“Momo left” She hears. It makes her stop in her tracks for a second, pace quicker “Would you come pick her up with me? It’s gonna get dark soon outside and she didn’t take her car. I’m worried”

Mina internally curses at the bad timing. Her phone buzzes as if to add salt to the wound. Sana hears it.

“I can’t” Replies the youngest, “I’m so sorry. I really can’t tonight”

She can almost hear Sana’s frown on the other line. She had obviously figured out that Mina was hiding away something from her, from them. Or rather someone. Momo and her still had to get used to it.

“It’s okay” she gives up, trying to hide how bothered she was by the unexpected rejection, “I’ll let you know when I get her”

Mina nods her head.

“Yes. Please do so”

She hangs up and rushes to check her messages.

**“Thank you”** and a location was all that was sent.

She hates that she feels disappointed.

Standing in front of her mirror, Mina puts on her cap and checks herself to make sure she’s at least presentable. A loud sight escapes her lips after staring for too long. She shakes her head, almost making fun of herself.

This was going to be tricky.

 

* * *

 

Nayeon was not often mistaken. This time however, Nayeon was so so so wrong. 

Jihyo did seem like the calm type, and she was. But Nayeon would’ve never guessed that that same calm girl had a different side to her. A very curious side, and it was more persistent than she would’ve ever thought.

“You look like some lesbian I used to know”

She chokes on her soda and feels it go all the way up to her nose before erupting into a fit of unpleasant and painful coughs.

Nayeon maybe didn’t get to talk to a lot of teenagers of her age for the last couple of years, but she was almost certain that that was not how one was supposed to start a conversation.

The two girls had taken the subway after Jihyo had successfully convinced Nayeon to go out after classes were over (she says ‘convinced’ but Nayeon didn’t really have a choice. It was either accept or listen to the girl whine for the next hours since Jihyo threatened to spam her. Something deep inside Nayeon told her not to risk it).

So here they were, standing in the middle of the subway, since all seats were taken, waiting for a particular station to hop off to and then, they’d get to taste the most delicious cheese french fries in town according to Jihyo. The girl herself never tried them before, she had only heard a few echoes then and there, most of them coming from Dahyun, about how good the place was and that it was a must to try at least once (impossible, says Dahyun, one bite and before you know it you’ll be coming back for more every week).

A silence had settled between them, a maybe not too comfortable one for Jihyo, who was determined to make the new girl talk and open up to her, and obviously, she couldn’t think of a better way to break the ice than to voice out loud her own thoughts.

“Pardon?” answers Nayeon as soon as she’s able to breathe again. She looks at the people in the subway giving them weird looks and apologizes silently.

Jihyo frowns, spins around the pole to let the new passengers come through and leave to the next area before redirecting her aim towards Nayeon.

“What? Aren’t you one?”

It’s an innocent question. Nayeon can tell by how light the tone sounded, deprived of severity, and she enjoys it a lot. It makes her feel safe, and she feels safe to tell the truth.

“I like both” she answers after a few seconds, voice just above a whisper.

Jihyo’s features soften upon noticing the girl’s slight discomfort or awkwardness. She couldn’t tell which one it was, but she could at least notice that the subject weighted heavily on the girl, for a reason or another.

“I should’ve known.” Speaks up the class president.

There’s another silence. This one however, hangs heavily on Nayeon, and only her. Jihyo can immediately tell by the wrinkles on her forehead that the girl was deep in her thoughts, and Jihyo thinks she knows what may be troubling her.

“Relax. I said you looked like her. You two sound nothing the same”

Nayeon looks up. The mention of said girl had brought her attention back to Jihyo. 

It wasn’t the first time someone had apparently mistaken her for another person, or mentioned that she looked familiar. It happened too much for it to be a coincidence. It couldn’t be one.

“What was her name?”

Jihyo takes a little too many seconds, Nayeon sees the way she smiles fondly and knows that its out of place, “I don’t remember. It was a long time ago”, but before she could question it further, Jihyo tackles back with another question.

“So you like girls huh?”

Nayeon is beyond impressed by this point. It seemed that everyone in this school had the ability to completely switch subjects, swiftly, and completely change their demeanour at the same time. And Nayeon can’t fight against that, so she just nods timidly while a million questions roam through her head. Questions that she’ll keep for herself.

“Anyone caught your eye yet? I’m talking girls of course, considering most guys from our class are confirmed jerks” Jihyo grabs the pole and extends her arm. Her amused smile gets harder to control by the second, “a part from myself of course. I wouldn’t advice falling for me. I’ve been pinning over the same girl for two years now” She confesses, never losing her smile, which Nayeon finds odd considering it was a rather sad circumstance to be in (not that she’d know. Love isn’t her domain of expertise).

Jihyo spins for a while, thinking at the same time, and Nayeon actually has to take a step back to avoid any incident, but that doesn’t change the fact that the class president’s hand lets go of the pole after a turn and grabs her by the shoulders. There are sparkles in her eyes when she speaks up.

“It _has_ to be Minatozaki”

Nayeon freezes for half a half of a second before feigning innocence. The trick does its work and Jihyo’s already big eyes grow even bigger in surprise or shocker, or both (who knows).

“It’s the cute girl sitting in front of you in Maths class! _The_ Minatozaki Sana…”

and then it turns into a list of said girl’s accomplishments. From being the school’s number one and official sweetheart, to head cheerleader. She had just ended a one-year relationship with some popular guy from the swimming team without giving any explanation. Not that it mattered anyway. It only meant that the other boys finally had another shot.

And then Jihyo suddenly remembers the favour she had asked from the girl, and the guilt starts to rush in before regret does.

She should’ve known better. The plan was completely embarrassing to say the least, too childish, something that could’ve easily backfired instead of giving them the results they wanted to begin with. It would’ve never worked out. It was dreamy, and Jihyo realized how desperate that must’ve made her sound. Jihyo was not desperate.

“Oooohhh” exclaims Nayeon, once the explanation was done. She doesn’t miss the hurt look in Jihyo’s eyes who was probably disappointed by the given reaction, “She’s not my type” She lies. She’s a liar. Nayeon doesn’t have a type. Jihyo’s disappointment only grows.

“What? You have to be kidding me she’s _everyone’s_ type!” She squints her eyes, “You’re not saying it to act all tough are you?”

“No. Really I’m not interested”

Nayeon’s only dated once in her life.

It was back when she was eleven years old. He was a nice guy. Taller than her, brown hair, brown eyes, nice smile, brushed teeth, smelled good, dressed nicely. Point is, he was healthy and good looking and he did make her happy. She liked it whenever he held her hand, or kissed her cheek. It was innocent, it was pure, and Nayeon didn’t cry when he broke up with her. He was decent enough to do it between classes, in a private area where no one would hear, and Nayeon would forever remember how nervous he looked, how she knew what was coming, but how she couldn’t care enough to stop it.

He was the one who started everything. He was the one asking her out. He was the one to initiate physical contact. He was the one who walked her home. He was the one who bought her presents. He was the one who liked her. And he was the one who grew tired of trying.

Nayeon’s only dated once in her life. Nayeon is _definitely_ not interested.

Jihyo is hesitant when she speaks up again, but she knows how to dissimulate it and the new girl sees nothing.

“What about Myoui Mina?”

The class president quickly sneaks a peak at her, noticing the frown she was wearing, before going back to playing around the pole. She’s walking on dangerous territory.

“The girl I worked with during art class?”

Jihyo hums.

“You two looked quite close for it just to be a painting project”

She grabs a hold of the pole once again. This time however, she turns around slower, arm half folded, steps short and eyes fixed on the ground. Her heart was doing the absolute opposite, beating hard in her rib cage, threatening to leave her chest, run away, run from the too hard to handle truth and if it would, then she wouldn’t even try to chase after it.

She genuinely didn’t care about mornings. She couldn’t be bothered by what people thought of her, whether it was good or bad. But Jihyo can’t say she didn’t care about the way her heart tugged from time to time.

She didn’t care about a lot of stuff. She learned that words were nothing but an illusion, and promises were meant to be broken, so it was better to strip herself out of any attachments, because nothing lasts too long, really. A part of her hoped that wasn’t true, and that is why she was still fighting, but this time, only for herself.People only drop by for a few episodes of your life, then eventually leave (that, is if they don’t hurt you first).

But maybe there was a little lie in Jihyo’s pondering. Maybe she cared about mornings a little more than she says she doesn’t, because she gets to see her right afterwards, and maybe, she always cared to know what _she_ thought of her. Hopefully, it was good.

“It was a project. I wasn’t exactly fond of getting my hands in paint and the least I could do was help her clean herself up” She hears Nayeon say.

No one gets to add another word as the doors of the subway opens and a voice indicates that they’ve arrived to a certain metro station.

Nayeon concluded it was their destination the second Jihyo grabbed her by the wrist to drag her outside, and this time however, she doesn’t miss the hesitance in her steps, or the worried looks a few passengers were giving them the second they stepped out.

 

* * *

 

They’ve been roaming around in the streets for over twenty minutes, looking for said restaurant that was recommended to them, and zero result showed up.

The streets were already empty to begin with, but as it gradually got darker, the more it looked lifeless and the atmosphere grew gloomy, gloomy enough for Nayeon to walk closer to Jihyo, claiming that she was just cold, yet, refusing the arm that was offered to her.

“We should probably go back” She says after they stumble on their third impasse of the route. She takes her phone out of her pocket and checks for the time, “We should definitely go home…and my battery is about to die”

“You’re right” answers Jihyo, making them turn around at the same time, rubbing her hands for warmth then blowing a gush of hot breath in her palms.

She eyes Nayeon, walking alongside her, wishing she never found out that they were lost, that they’ve been roaming around with no indication whatsoever and that Jihyo had messed up and stoped at the wrong metro station. They could be eating their second plate of cheese French fries if it weren’t for Dahyun’s bad pronunciation (yes, she was going to put the blame on someone else).

They do end up finding a bus station and arrive just in time to see what seemed like the last one leaving, with them on its trails, but already too far away and too little for the driver or anyone else to see them, so Jihyo curses. It’s a long, wide trail of curses. Some are ones Nayeon’s never heard before, let alone ever knew existed (she has a lot to learn). 

Her legs can’t take the wind nor her weight anymore, and she decides to rest at the bus stop station, choosing the middle seat to sit on even if it’s only for a few seconds.

“We should just get back to the metro station”

Her voice is muffled, barely audible behind her blazer that she kept bringing closer to protect her throat, but Jihyo hears it nonetheless and she smiles, sheepishly, as she tries to figure out a way break the news to her. Turns out her explanation was meant for another day, for Nayeon suddenly stands up, eyes squinting at something in the distance and as Jihyo turns around, she realizes that it was rather a someone than a something.

The opposite sidewalk would’ve been just as deserted as the other ones if it weren’t for the one person walking on it.

“Is that….?” The end of Nayeon’s sentence never comes. Maybe she was still having doubts, or maybe she had completely forgotten the name (she didn’t).

Her head held high, hair not entirely hidden beneath a hood. Her hand held on to the black backpack that was hanging off one shoulder and if it weren’t for the jacket that she was wearing, then Jihyo would’ve probably just thought it was a random stranger. Her hood falls off of her head right before she takes a turn, and just like that, the two other girls are convinced.

Nayeon, who’s feet and legs no longer quivered from the cold or fatigue, holds on tight to her own bag and stands at the same level as Jihyo then waits for instructions.

“We should probably ask her for help if we want to go back home”

 

 

 

They follow her.

Or at least, they run to where they last saw her take a turn, and find nothing until Nayeon suggests they walk straight ahead and they spot her again. It was rather easy to catch anything that’s yellow in this dull and poorly colourful environment, Nayeon thinks.

They call out for her.

They really do, and Nayeon keeps doing it until she realizes that Jihyo has stopped to mutter something about stupid airpods and stupid loud music, so she decides to preserve her vocal cords as well and accelerates.

They are too late.

The girl had stopped in front of a building.

She knocks once and the door immediately opens inviting her inside before reclosing. Jihyo frowns and steals a quick glance at Nayeon. She decides to take the lead and be the first one to knock back.

None of them exactly except to see a man taller than the actual frame behind it. He bends down, eyes unwelcoming and scanning them in silence. Nayeon realizes soon enough that he’s waiting for them to say something, so she does.

“We’re here with her” She points her finger to whatever was behind him, but it was too dark to see anything, and he doesn’t look back, “we’re here with the one you just let in” she repeats, letting her arm fall back to her side.

He looks at them. Again. Unsurprisingly, the two girls feel uncomfortable with the way he studies them from head to toe, eyes lingering at a few points of their uniform. Jihyo secretly grabs Nayeon’s hand, getting ready to run if they needed to. Instead, his croaky and gruff voice surfaces, and this time however, it really is a surprise, for Nayeon at least. She doesn’t feel scared of his low tone, instead, she recognizes something else in it, something harmless. She hopes she’s not wrong.

“You’re her two close friends?” He asks and they frantically nod their heads. He hums in affirmation before pointing to their right side. They recognize another door. “Visitors enter from there. I’ll let them know who you are”

The door closes before they can even thank the man, and the two girls steal a glance at the other door before turning to face each other.

Jihyo is the first to speak:

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

Something about this place, this whole neighbourhood even, didn’t look right to her, and she was positive Nayeon felt the same way. Not to mention that she couldn’t think of any reasonable or safe motive for why a Japanese girl would get herself involved in a place like this.

“Not really but I’d prefer not to spend the night on the streets?”

Nayeon was right, she realized.

Although they didn’t know what was hidden behind that door, it felt a lot more dangerous and risky to stay outside in the open. It was also getting rather dark and the wind was blowing a little harder. Jihyo thought it wouldn’t do them any harm to check it out for a few minutes.

The door opens, making the choice for them. A woman rolls her eyes at the sight of scared teenagers, refusing to hide her irritation.

“Are you coming in or not?”

 

Nayeon won’t admit that she walked closer to Jihyo than ever (again) because she was hesitant and scared (again). Either way this was all her fault to begin with.

Once inside, the woman is quick to shut the door, surprising both teenagers and not giving them enough time to check their surrounding. She immediately begins her procedure.

“Yellow or Red, watching or betting?”

Jihyo panics. Her palms are getting sweaty and she can hear her heart beat louder as she tried to figure out if that was a question and how was she supposed to answer it. But before she can ask for clearance, Nayeon speaks up.

“Yellow”

Jihyo’s panic turns into absolute surprise. Although Jihyo never underestimated Nayeon, she didn’t think she’d be one to take the lead. Not that she didn’t have it in her. You’d have to be blind (or never looked before) to not see the potential in her. She had it all, but for some reason, she wouldn’t show it. It wasn’t a matter of can’t or can, but it seemed that she didn’t want to. One day is all it took for Jihyo to understand who Nayeon was: someone who didn’t want attention.

Jihyo didn’t mind it, but she cared, and for personal reasons only. She’d have to give Nayeon attention and get hers in return, because it was part of her plans.

“You’re not betting?” Answers the woman, sounding surprised.

Nayeon shakes her head, reaffirming their spot. To that, the woman snickers, mocking her.

“You’re either dumb or really underestimating your friend” It was the woman’s turn to shake her head. Nayeon and Jihyo on the other hand, share a suspicious look having had caught on to her words, “either way, this is waste of a good opportunity to make money”

Without further chatting, she turns around and pulls out a yellow card, giving it to the girls.

“The register is downstairs, get in the right queue, oh and” She pauses for effect. This situation was definitely one she encountered every day, but they weren’t always this exciting. Something was different about these girls. _They_ were different from one another, she could tell they didn’t know, and yet, they were here together, ready to discover their friend under a new light, which was the reason this was so amusing to begin with. _She_ usually never brought acquaintances along with her, which meant that _she_ probably didn’t know they had followed her, “have fun”

 

The queue for the unique yellow line wasn’t half as long as the red ones.

Nayeon stood behind Jihyo (the latter was paying), eyes wary of their surroundings. She never was one to judge people by their looks, but she had picked up the habit somewhere and sometime after middle school after she had found out that people were usually what they wanted you to see, and if they do try to hide it, then it will inevitably slip out.

You _need_ to judge the book by its cover, because that cover is supposed to introduce you to the story. Someone was paid to get your attention, paid to make you want to pick that book, but not everyone was good at their jobs.

Some music was resonating from not so far away, pumped and annoying, the exact kind that Nayeon hated the most.

The audience was far from looking reassuring.

The betters, the ones standing in the red line, looking so different yet so similar at the same time. From having extravagant hair cuts and colours, to having no hair at all, from the loud silence of some, to the vulgar rambling of others, from the dead look in their eyes to the deranged lust burning in others.

Nayeon was slowly starting to get a full grasp of what exactly was this place. Although she didn’t want to admit it to herself, because it would’ve meant that she judged the girl wrong and that, for once, someone was different from what they looked like and most importantly, didn’t let it show.

Jihyo swallowed the lump in her throat, almost bumping into the girl behind her as she took a step back, ready to head for the room they’ve been directed towards. 

“Please remember we have bouncers and cameras everywhere, so I’d advice you think twice before doing anything that can prohibit the good sequence of tonight’s plans. The well being of our customers and fighters is our top priority. Have a good evening” The woman at the register had finished off with a practiced smile, and the two teenage girls were off to follow the music.

 

When Alice fell down the rabbit hole, she could’ve never imagined she’d step into a different world, that she was on her way to meet all sort of curious, absurd and bizarre characters. But Alice was a child, and a very naïve one at best. Surely a talking rabbit should’ve rang bells.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” A short man stood in the centre of the room,centre of the ring,microphone in hand, smile so big and vile that Jihyo felt the hairs onher neckstand.

Nayeon hid her discomfort as she scanned the full arena for a familiar face while as well avoiding the prying eyes of everyone else. 

“Coming all the way from Brazil…” Jihyo doesn’t get to hear the name although she’s sure the presenter couldn’t have stressed it more. She had been shoved by a much bigger man, and that was enough to make her regret ever coming inside. She should’vejust waited outside for help to come (surely she was on her way).

Jihyo grabs Nayeon’s hand. She quietly mentions for them to leave this place. She squeezes her hand to get her attention.

Nayeon hears her, but she also hears the presenter.

“Now the one you’ve been all waiting for’’

The crowd gets excited. The voices and cheers get louder. Jihyo’s hold on Nayeon’s hand gets tighter.

“It’s not common for us to have female fighters, especially ones with 5 consecutive wins’’ The presenter smiles, pausing to allow the crowd to erupt into even louder screams. He seems pleased with the reaction. “Please welcome our one and only, our unique : Hana’’

 

Nayeon wasn’t one to get surprised, but when the presenter’s hand clearly pointed in her direction and the whole crowd turned to look at them, her heart fell to her stomach. Jihyo was growing even more impatient to leave. 

Her phone rings. Help is almost here.

Nayeon was now the one gripping on Jihyo’s hand, and when the latter girl turned them around, heading for the exist, is whenthey meet _her_.

Nayeon tried and tried, but she couldn't forget the odor of peach that invaded her nostrils the second she walked past her, or the way it felt like time had stopped allowing her, giving her a chance, to take in every detail (she doesn't), to remember, because no matter how she saw or thought of it, it felt as if the universe  was screaming at her, telling her this was important. 

Eyes fixed on the steps, lower part of her face hidden behind a smiling mask, blonde hair tied in a high ponytail bouncing perfectly in rhythm to every step she took, the female fighter advanced to the ring under the applause and cheers of every spectator.

Their meeting with Hana was a one sided encounter.  


	3. Author's Note

Hello peeps!!!

Idk if anyone's going to read this but, i was thinking about going back to writing this story so what do you think?? should I continue this one or go for another college au? 


End file.
